The Inadvertent Sex Change Of '06
by CassandraHolly
Summary: Danny's a girl, Dougie and Harry are taking bets on his -her?- 'shoulder-boulder-holder' measurements, and Tom wishes he had never gotten out of bed. Rated T for unexplained sex changes and relatively strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**This got taken down by for 'inappropriate ratings' (idek) so I'm editing and reposting. Have fun and don't blame me you lose the ability to look at Danny Jones without imagining him in a bra. **

* * *

Tom knew that this wasn't going to be a normal day when he woke up at whore- o- clock in the morning to hear high pitched screaming.

He flung back the covers and bounded down the stairs from his room, vaguely wondering what the hell was making the God- awful noise this early, and followed the sound to Danny's room. Backing away for a second, he hesitated, grabbed a glass from the floor next to his door, and kicked open the door.

By this point the screaming had stopped. Tom peered around, then edged over to Danny's en- suite bathroom and tried the door. It was locked.

"Danny?" Tom said, rattling the handle. "Danny, you okay?" Worry was taking over now. Danny didn't reply.

"Danny!"

Slowly the door opened, and Tom dropped the glass at what he saw.

There was a female replica of Danny peering back at him, looking absolutely terrified.

* * *

Danny woke up, yawning, and rubbed his eyes. Throwing back the covers, he realised how thirsty he was, and jumped out of bed. Something didn't seem right- his balance was off.

He realised that when he was sitting on the floor.

Mildly curious, but too tired to give a shit, because really it was _seven in the morning,_ Danny stumbled to the bathroom, clicked on the light and locked the door (it was always safer to lock the door, living in a house with Harry and a camera. Tom had fallen fate to this blackmail many a time.) Danny turned on the tap and half filled a slightly dirty glass- it was his germs, anyhow- and gulped from it, staring in the mirror blearily. Absently, he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and tousled his fringe-

Wait.

Tucked a strand of hair?

_Tousled his fringe?_

Danny's jaw dropped open and he slammed the glass down on the counter. In the mirror, the attractive girl did the same.

There was no _way _this was happening to him. Danny Jones was not a girl. No way, nu uh.

Upon realising that this was, in fact, happening to him, Danny did the only logical thing in this situation; he screamed like a girl.

Literally.

* * *

Tom gaped at the girl.

"Tom?" She whispered, looking stricken. Tom stared at her face, shaking his head in amazement. Really, she looked _exactly like Danny_. Danny was sleeping with his female replica.

This, surely, was narcissism at it's most disturbing.

"Um. Where's Danny?"

The girl cleared her throat. "I- I _am _Danny." Just as he was about to argue, the door opened further, and Tom was faced with the clear truth.

The girl was wearing Danny's shirt and boxers.

No girl who had _ever_ 'slept' in Danny's room woke up in clothes. That was just... insane.

She was Danny.

Tom's jaw hit ground. He stumbled back, running his eyes over her body (avoiding the chest area; he had already accepted that Danny was now, in fact, a girl, and wasn't going to risk getting beaten up by a woman).

Tom shook his head violently. Breathing in and pulling himself together, he walked to the door.

"DOUGIE! HARRY! LIVING ROOM! NOW!" He turned back to Danny, opened his mouth, closed it, and stumbled out. "I should've stayed in bed," He murmured. "I should've just stayed in bed."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat on the sofa, legs folded, and slowly looked over Danny from top to bottom.

"I gotta say it." He broke the silence with a wolfish grin. "Being a chick's done you good. You're fit."

Danny glowered at him from where he (she?) by the door, arms folded. She (he?) started pacing across the room.

"What the _hell_?" She said, anger and confusion lacing the words. "Seriously! I don't even _know _where to _begin._ I mean, how the fuck am I a girl? How is that even..." As she ranted on, Harry's eyes slowly travelled to Dougie, and he had to bite his lip to keep from roaring with laughter. The teenager was flopped on the sofa, hair messed up, mouth agape, staring at Danny's breasts. The look of wonder on his face was enough to make anyone think he'd never seen a girl in his life. Harry followed his gaze, and decided against saying something.

It was fun watching.

Tom, unfortunately, noticed, and spoke up, ever the martyr of the group. "Danny, you're- um..."

Danny stopped and stared at him, fuming.

"You're jiggling."

Danny looked down, and her eyes widened comically as she clocked where Dougie and Harry had their gaze directed.

"You- you!" Her voice rose in octaves that left the mind to wonder. "Filthy perverts! You dirty _bastards_!"

"But they're so-" Dougie started, then stopped as Danny rounded on him, cheeks aflame.

"In for a penny, in for a pound." Harry grinned at Danny, who turned to him, and finished Dougie's sentence.

"Mate, they're impressive." He nodded at Danny's new anatomy. "What size are you, C? D?"

"What-" Danny rolled his eyes, anger momentarily forgotten. "How the shit would I know? In the two hours I've had them, I haven't gone to get measured for a _bra_."

"I honestly don't know how you're gonna get anything done with those two puppies hanging around." Dougie said seriously. "Come to that, I don't think any of us can." He smiled at Danny hopefully. "Give us a flash?"

Danny gave a growl, eyes flashing, and threw herself on to Dougie, who squealed and wriggled under Danny's punches. Tom lurched forwards and grabbed Danny around the waist, pulling with all his might; he over estimated his own strength (obviously she'd lost bulk overnight) and ended up pulling them both across the floor. She shrieked and started whacking him, then-

"What the hell is going on?" Giovanna said flatly from the door. They all gaped at her- well, Harry just smiled welcomingly from his viewpoint on the sofa- and Tom made a muffled 'oof'ing noise as Danny elbowed him in the stomach.


End file.
